Benutzer Diskussion:Master Revan
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht ah haste dich doch entschieden dich anzumelden.Find ich gut und wenn du noch Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an die Admins oder das FAQ benutzen --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 15:02, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Jop, habs ma getan, wer weiss was die Zukunft bringt ^^ Master Revan 20:04, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Hallo, ich hatte heute deine Entwicklung beobachtet und ich wollte dir nur zukommen lassen, dass diese für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, scheinst du doch einige Ahnung zu haben, was hier als Mitglied immer enorm gut ist. Wie ich allerdings gehört hatte, gab es leider noch einen Fehler: Du hattest in deinen Artikel Informationen hineingeschrieben, die reine Spielmechanik war. Da solche nicht kanonisch ist, kann sie in Artikeln nicht behandelt werden. Ich weiß, dass dieses nicht beabsichtigt war, weshalb es für den Moment nicht weiter schlimm ist. Ich werde jedenfalls deinen Fortschritt beobachten und bei Zeiten wieder auf dich zurückkommen. Solltest du meine Hilfe benötigen, zögere nicht, mich aufzusuchen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Verstehe.. also das mit Kanon hab ich mir zwar gelesen, aber wahrscheinlich gehts teilweise Unter. Master Revan 21:55, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja du hast dir ja wirklich mühe gegeben mit deiner Benutzerseite. Ich hoffe du schreibst genauso gerne Artikel. Falls du die nötigen Quellen besitzt kannste mich bei mir melden. Ich hab einiges an Arbeit noch vor, wenn du also mir einen Artikel abnehmen willst dann sags mir einfach. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:05, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Yoda Hallo Master Revan, em... Ich wollte dir nur mal sagen das da ein Fehler bei dir auf der Benutzerseite ist. Yoda stirbt in Teil 6 und nich in Teil 5. Gruß und May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:03, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Müll! hast du an meiner Seite was gedreht damit ich sie jetz nit mehr bearbeiten kann? du hast schon rum gemuckt! da steht Diese Seite ist fürs arbeiten gesperrt warst du das? Sorry nicht bös gemeintBild:;-).gif Peace Darth Sudac 22:01, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nicht ich, sondern die Admins werden sie, nach mehrmaliger Warnung gespeert haben. Master Revan 22:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) '''Nach BK ::Nein, das war Pandora. Sieh dir mal die Letzte Änderung an. 50% der Bearbeitungen stammen von dir an deiner Benutzerseite. Und Pandora hat eine Begründung abgegeben --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 22:04, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Entschuldigung Bitte Meister Revan,verzeiht mir für mein wüstes Vorgehen.Ich konnte meinen Zorn nicht kontrolieren... Nennt mir bitte alles womit ich mich bei euch entschuldigen kann Gruß Darth Sudac 15:57, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Schau eifnach, dass du in Zukunft die Vorschau-Funktion in Anspruch nimmst ;) Master Revan 15:59, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Abwesenheit Aaaaaaaaaaalso Leute, da ich in weniger als nem Monat umziehe und 2 Tage nachm Umzugstermin ersten Berufsschultag hab, bin ich immoment ein wenig... unter Druck, und hab daher wenig Zeit fürs Netz, etc. Daher bin ich absofort n bisscheh weniger im IRC oder in der JP unterwegs. Bis bald, LG Master Revan 12:22, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :So, Umzug vollendet, allerdings ist hier noch das totale Chaos, das wird etwas dauern, bis ich wieder vollständig aktiv bin. LG Master Revan 08:24, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Fehler bei HotCat Hallo Master Revan, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit Änderungen mit HotCat durchgeführt hast. Diese mussten jedoch fast immer rückgängig gemacht werden, da Fehler aufgetreten sind. Daher bitte ich dich, den Browser-Cache in allen deiner geöffneten Fenstern bzw. Tabs zu leeren, indem du STRG F5 eintippst. Sollten die Probleme weiterhin auftreten, verwende HotCat bitte vorerst nicht mehr. In diesem Fall kannst du auch dein Problem berichten. Gruß – 'Andro Disku 16:58, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Der Fehler tritt bei ossus.pl auf, wenn der InterWiki-Link dabei ist, löscht der in einem zweiten Vorgang mal grad so die Kategorien.. Master Revan 16:59, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das polnische Wiki kann von HotCat eh (vorerst) nicht bearbeitet werden, also brauchst du diese Häckchen gar nicht erst anzunehmen. Lösche aber mal deinen Browser-Cache, um sicher zu gehen. – Andro Disku 17:01, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Seelenbaum-Bild Revan, schön, dass man sich wieder sieht^^. MAch meine Änderung nicht Rückgängig. Das bild hat UQ. Da muss die Folge angegeben sein, nicht die Serie. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 00:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ja sry,das mit den "Einzelne Folgen, nicht gesamteSerien" hatte ich in dem Fall außer Acht gelassen ;) Kommt nicht wieder vor Master Revan 23:46, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST)